A safe, simple method of plating metallic items with silver has long been the goal of a variety of processes. Once plated, the silver is exposed to atmospheric sulfur dioxide, forming a yellow film of tarnish on the surface of the silver plated item which eventually turns black unless removed by polishing. Unfortunately, each time an item is polished to remove tarnish, some of the silver plating is also removed. The invention relates to non-toxic solutions and creams for plating silver onto metallic items such as copper, brass, bronze, nickel and most hard metals, as well as previously silver plated items. The inventive solutions and creams also simultaneously polish, as well as plate such items, thereby maintaining their silver plated appearance.